


Destiny

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: Worlds collide. A human and an elf, destined to hate one another give chase through the hallways of the castle. Her daggers drawn, his hands reaching for anything that would slow her down. What made this world so cruel that there was hatred for someone you never even met?





	Destiny

Worlds collide. A human and an elf, destined to hate one another give chase through the hallways of the castle. Her daggers drawn, his hands reaching for anything that would slow her down. What made this world so cruel that there was hatred for someone you never even met? She claims they killed her leader. He pleads with her that not all humans seek that sort of lifestyle. Neither of them knew that this was the moment that would lead the two down a perilous journey through life.

 

Their bond is wavering, and fragile at best. There is no trust, only weariness towards one another as he watched her struggle with the ribbon around her wrist. She doesn’t tell him anything, and when he questions her he only receives a cold shoulder and a harsh order to keep moving. How was he meant to gain her friendship if she only built up walls? And truthfully did he want to go beyond said walls? What would lay beyond them if they crumbled. Would he regret his curiosity? Would he be the one hurt in the end? He just didn’t know. He settled with this, and held to the hope that one day she would let her guard down.

 

And the more he learned, the more he understood why she concealed secrets.. It was to protect him- to protect his heart. She couldn’t tell them that her mission was to kill Ezran, and yet when she finally did he felt relief. He assumed that was the worst of it. But this was so much more than that.. How could he bare the loss of his father? How could she be the one to shatter his heart like that? The heart she vowed silently to safeguard so long as he would remain at her side. And finding out from the lips of someone he admired hurt worse. Rayla could have told him, but she didn’t. Betrayal quickly melted down to repose as he clung to her, the embrace enough to still his aching heart.

 

Their travels through Xadia brought so many close calls. Beyond his comatose state initiated by dark magic, she had grown so desperate to be near him. Her heart felt it would burst when he would wonder off alone to draw or think. And when he slept, she was sure to stay awake and be absolutely certain that no terrors of the night would disturb him. She often found herself having private conversations with her fallen step-father. What would Runaan say to her had he known she was enamoured with a human? Her heart throbbed at the thought of him being gone, and she would silently cry to herself when she knew she was safely in the silver of a slumbering Callum and Zym. Why was this so painful? Why was she so stubborn? If she would just tell him how she felt, she would find solace in his arms. Yet everyone she loved always left her eventually.

 

Returning Zym brought upon a party that would go on for weeks across both sides of the border. This war was finished. The sorrow and segregation of the people’s would finally cease. That night was the first night he kissed her. It was quick, and she almost didn’t fully comprehend what had happened at first. As she looked him in the eyes, her confession spilled out via tears and her arms locked about his body like a vice. Callum was afraid, sure. He didn’t know what would happen from that moment on, but he knew that he needed her with him, and she too longed for the same. They were inseparable, and now there was nothing that could keep them apart.

 

For years, they made every effort to unite their cultures. There were so many who were unwilling to accept such an alliance, yet all the same so many more who dove in with elation. Many humans and elves traded agriculture, lore and traditions. They built villages and friendships that would stand the tests of time as the two worlds driven apart were woven together like a fine tapestry. Peace reigned, and the lovers tied themselves together with a bond even primal magic could not break. Their love sealed with a kiss before the kingdoms. Their hearts forever made one by the pale light of the moon.

 

Summer became fall, and fall dusted to winter. The seasons changed, and the anticipation of tomorrow hung in the air like the freshly falling snow. He pressed his lips to her forehead, moving down to place one on her rounded belly. Suddenly their future wasn’t in their minds, but inside of her very skin, just waiting to meet the two and say hello. He had never imagined this moment as a boy, there was little need to. He wanted to grow up and find adventure, but adventure had found him all those moons ago in the castle they now resided in. Often times the two would reminisce on their peculiar meeting as they held one another by the glow of the fire. Though lately their conversations lay less in the past, and more so In the present. She hummed softly to both her husband and unborn child as the embers died, and dreams filled their heads.

 

Worlds intertwined. A human and an elf, rewriting their destiny from one of hate, to endearment. They give chase through the hallways of the castle, a little one’s laughter echoing through the corridors. Their boy would carry on their legacy, and continue to keep the peace amongst this brand new world he would grow up in. No longer would there ever be a need for bloodshed so long as they had a say in it. All that mattered now was the exhilarating journey through the preciousness of life.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic for my friend Cherry, who was having a rough day. I love her <3


End file.
